navidfandomcom-20200213-history
Navid Wikia:Chat/Logs/26 June 2016
08:56 </3 08:57 Say I love me too 08:57 XD 08:57 I love all of y'all 08:57 rip\ 08:57 I don't love me but I still love myself 08:57 Same 08:57 sameeee 08:57 FIANLY 08:57 JUST ME MYSELF AND I 08:57 Hi Amekit 08:58 same 08:58 Navid yu suck 08:58 OML 08:58 Thanks 08:58 WAIT 08:58 badbad bot 08:58 Amekit is dat you in there 08:58 H YO UR S A NT A 08:58 Tbh, I'm blown away rn 08:58 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 08:58 ROBOTIC ROSE QUARTZ! PLEASE DO NOT SPAM! 08:58 ROBOTIC ROSE QUARTZ! PLEASE DO NOT SPAM! 08:58 omMM 08:58 ! b l o c k 08:58 rip 08:59 lmao 08:59 how dare you 08:59 I'm gonna try something stupid 08:59 !kick Robyn Grayson 08:59 IM OGIN GOT RO ASY Y LAL 08:59 !block Robotic Rose Quartz duration : 9999999 08:59 lmao rip 08:59 Seek medical help bogt 08:59 BOT 08:59 !kick Robotic Rose Quart 08:59 ha 08:59 WAIT NO 08:59 Seek mechanical help 08:59 no 08:59 OOOOOOOOO 08:59 SASSY 09:00 Sass 09:00 sssssssssssssssaaasyyy 09:00 Okay lets try this one more time 09:00 !block Robotic Rose Quartz duration: 66666666 09:00 !log 09:00 Logging... 09:00 Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 5 messages logged. 09:00 OOOOO 09:00 YAS IT WORK 09:00 YAY 09:00 HEL P 09:00 WAIT ORBYN 09:00 I wanna kick someone 09:00 Ye? 09:00 WE BOTHAHVE BOITS 09:00 rip 09:00 KICK IT 09:00 LOOOOOOL 09:00 ORBYNNN 09:00 Aaa 09:00 ROBYN STOP 09:00 * Robyn Grayson ed 09:00 wuut 09:01 ded 09:01 !log 09:01 Logging... 09:01 Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 18 messages logged. 09:01 Star let's do the ban on both Robyn and her bot 09:01 FOREVER GONE 09:01 MHMHMHMHM 09:01 !kick PearlescentBot 09:01 aaaaa 09:01 * Robyn Grayson rip 09:01 LOOOOL 09:01 Also Melon too 09:01 OOOHHHHYEEE 09:01 wat 09:01 WHAT DID I DO 09:01 Y U HATE ME 09:01 BAN STARMANW TOO ! 09:01 YESSSSS 09:01 Let's kick Navid too 09:01 BAN NAVID 1600 09:01 YEAH! 09:01 xD 09:01 BAN ALLL !!!! 09:01 XD 09:01 ok im ded 09:01 !Kick Navid 1600 09:01 by 09:01 e 09:01 Kill everyone 09:01 o/ 09:01 a 09:01 aaa 09:01 a 09:01 a 09:01 aa 09:01 aa 09:01 a 09:01 a 09:01 lol 09:01 a 09:01 !kick Robotic Rose Quart 09:47 it's me 09:47 Yea 09:47 got pinged 09:47 who did that ping? 09:47 rip 09:47 same 09:47 OK WHEN DID 09:47 STARKILLERBOT COME ON 09:47 LOL 09:47 Me 09:47 tfw navid and star don't have little icons after there name for me... 09:47 I'm here now 09:47 tADA 09:47 FUCKING OM 09:47 Robyn Grayson, please don't swear! 09:47 OK 09:47 SSSSS 09:47 STAHP 09:48 YAS IT WORK! 09:48 *breath in* 09:48 !on 09:48 Already up and running! 09:48 ROBYN STOP 09:48 BOOOI 09:48 !hi 09:48 Sup bitch. 09:48 !hello 09:48 BRUH 09:48 BRUH 09:48 why didn't me bot warn... 09:48 WTAF 09:48 MELOON DO !HI 09:48 !hi 09:48 ROBYN IM GETTING PINGED 09:48 STO P 09:48 SSSSSSSS 09:48 LOL 09:48 !Hi 09:48 Enabling swear checking! 09:48 WORK YOU LITTLE F UCKER 09:48 that might be why 09:48 !hi 09:48 Sup bitch. 09:48 PearlescentBot, please don't swear! 09:48 OM 09:48 LOOOOOL 09:48 HAHAAH 09:48 LMAO 09:48 fuck 09:48 Same 09:48 cant kick me 09:49 !seen Robyn Grayson 09:49 Lol weba 09:49 Heck I dunno, ask Robyn Grayson 09:49 I run opal's code so it has the same rules as su wiki chat 09:49 !hi 09:49 Hey bby <3 09:49 Yeah boi 09:49 Ok stop swearing please 09:49 YESSSSSSSS 09:49 NAVID 09:49 HE DID IT 09:49 THIS IS A COMMAND 09:49 !hi 09:49 also my bot is just a cmod 09:49 so it can't kick mods 09:49 nav, !hi 09:49 !hi 09:49 !hi 09:49 Hey bby <3 09:49 yay 09:49 it work 09:49 yay 09:50 Hai there PearlescentBot! 09:50 navie navie navie 09:50 do !hi 09:50 no. 09:50 Come on 09:50 no. 09:50 it's not a swear I swear 09:51 robyn, say hi 09:51 hi 09:51 !hi I meant 09:51 You ain't gonna like it tho 09:51 ok now get off 09:51 !hi 09:51 SAME 09:51 LOL RIP 09:51 He's gone 09:51 wait 09:51 RIP 09:51 Rip bot 09:51 rip gonee 09:51 LOL 09:51 h 09:51 h 09:52 same 09:52 Logging... 09:52 Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 60 messages logged. 09:52 Tfw so many bots 09:52 !on 09:52 Already up and running! 09:53 For my bot not you Polor 09:53 Get out non-bots 09:53 O 09:53 Already up and running! 09:53 Shutting down... 09:53 Mine is ded 09:53 RIP 09:53 Get out non-bots 09:53 My bot said it 09:53 SHOO 09:54 Okie 09:54 !test 09:54 ʇsǝʇ¡ 09:54 !kick Robyn Grayson 09:54 !kick me 09:54 !kick me 09:54 hey look, my bot listen to me 09:54 !on 09:54 Already up and running! 09:54 Booting up! 09:54 robyn it won't work 09:54 What won't work? 09:54 !kick is a script added to the chat.js and wikia is still approving ours 09:56 O h 09:57 Hey look my bot doesn't listen to me 09:57 same 09:57 On already chick! 09:57 well then 09:57 Stop Robotic Rose Quartz 09:57 I am not Robotic Rose Quartz now 09:57 I'm Rose Quartz now 09:57 xD 09:57 Bai 09:58 Hmm 09:58 !off 09:58 Shutting down... 09:58 rip 09:58 !on 09:58 Booting up! 09:58 Lazy rn but okay! 09:58 Welp that works 09:59 o 09:59 o 09:59 is star here? 09:59 o 09:59 o 09:59 !restart 09:59 Logging... 09:59 Logging... 10:00 whoops... 10:00 Same 10:00 yea ?? 10:00 wth, my bot only has navid, robyn, me, and starkillerbot on the userlist... 10:00 ?? 10:00 rip 10:00 Why? 10:01 what 10:01 idk 10:01 rip 10:01 I kicked Starbot 10:01 Yeah he's gone 10:01 Sophie your bot is ded 10:01 http://prntscr.com/bl7d4v 10:01 blame wikia always broke stuff 10:02 ^ 10:02 >always broke 10:02 >breaking 10:02 w/e 10:02 Okay, I modded my bot, it shouldn't interfere with your bots now 10:02 !onpearl 10:02 On already chick! 10:02 I doubt that they are done breaking stuff... 10:02 Sweet 10:02 !offpearl 10:02 Bai 10:03 rip 10:03 PolarbearBot you suck 10:03 eww 10:03 !refresh 10:03 Logging... 10:03 (lenny) 10:03 Okay, it won't interfere with any of your bots now 10:03 xD 10:04 Ty 10:04 Psst, !hi and see what it says 10:05 !hi 10:05 My bot doesn't haev you on userlist 10:05 don't you just love it when bots don't listen to you 10:05 but my bot should still reply... 10:05 same 10:05 Hai there PearlescentBot! 10:06 h 10:06 h 10:06 bot stop 10:06 navid, !hi , I modded something for you 10:06 NOOOT NOOOT NOOT 10:06 !hi 10:06 OM 10:06 !hi 10:06 test 10:07 Welp apparently, I can 10:07 t have 3 chats on 10:07 it'll break 10:09 Aight can we all leave now 10:09 I have to go rip 10:09 Oh sure 10:10 o/ 10:10 S o o n 10:10 I'mma leave last tho :^) 10:10 Logging... 10:10 Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 34 messages logged. 10:10 O 10:10 Dang I wanna leave last 10:10 ;) 2016 06 26